Natsu et Lucy, du début à la fin
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: A Magnolia, une des puissante villes du royaume, fleurissent des fleurs de haine et de mépris entre les deux principaux clans, les Heartfilia et les Dragnir. Au milieu de ces buissons d'épines, une fleur d'amour pourra-t-elle s'épanouir entre leurs deux héritiers et réunir les deux familles ?
1. Acte 1

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fiction m'est venue il y a deux jours alors que j'étaie chez personnes âgés à regarder le tour de France. Ils possédait une pièce que Shakespeare : "Roméo et Juliette". Je me mit donc à la lecture et je le fini en une heure. La dame m'a alors offert plusieurs DVD adapter de se roman telle que "West Side Stories", "Roméo + Juliette" ou encore "Roméo et Juliette, de la haine à l'amour". De très belle version. M'inspirant de toute ces histoire émergea cette fanfic' devisé un acte.

J'ai hâte de voir si cela vous plaira et j'aimerais remercier Lulu Tsubasa Kirinkai, ma bêta, qui est d'une grande aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Heartfilia et Dragnir_

Natsu Dragnir, l'héritier d'Ignir, observait ses deux meilleurs amis, Gajeel et Grey, qui se donnaient des coups de coudes tout en observant deux filles à fortes poitrines qui passaient dans la rue. Levant les yeux au ciel devant leur comportement, il remarqua une belle jeune femme aux courts cheveux blancs et aux yeux couleur du ciel, accoudée à la fenêtre d'un bâtiment. Elle se nommait Lisanna, et elle était la fille dont le jeune Dragnir était amoureux. Il la regarda un moment, rêveur.

Mais son ami Grey le ramena sur terre :

« Hey, l'allumette ! Tu viens avec nous chez les Heartfilia ? Il y un bal masqué, plein de nourriture, et surtout, ta petite amie !

-Chut ! Elle va t'entendre. Et puis, pourquoi irais-je chez ces enfoirés d'Heartfilia?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tête brûlée !

-Oï... les gars il paraît que la fille des Heartfilia va se fiancer, déclara Gajeel les bras croisés.

-T'en es sûr ? demanda Grey.

-C'est Levy qui me l'a dit, elle connaît sa nourrice.

-Ta femme sait tout, sourit Natsu.

Gajeel eut un léger sourire de fierté.

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé. »

**OoO**

Une jeune femme blonde pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait le fait qu'elle allait devoir épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais il était plus âgé qu'elle d'au moins cinq ans !

« Lucy ? Tu es là ?

-Laisse-moi Mira !

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois t'habiller et te coiffer pour ce soir.

-Je n'irais pas !

-Ton père me l'a ordonné...

-… Je comprends. »

Lucy se leva et sécha ses larmes. Elle savait que son père était dur avec sa nourrice. Mira était sa seule amie, la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un blanc pur et un éternel sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui lui avait plus d'une fois remonté le moral. Elle autorisa donc la jeune femme à entrer, et l'accueillit avec un visage rempli de tristesse et de colère.

« Je ne veux pas épouser cet homme ! Mirajane…

La jeune blonde hésita avant de demander :

« As-tu déjà connu le vrai amour ? »

La blanche rougit avant d'avouer :

« Oui… Mais j'ai entendu tellement de rumeurs à son propos que je l'ai abandonné…

-Mais... tu l'aimais ?

-Je crois, car depuis je n'ai plus jamais ressenti la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es tellement jeune ma Lucy... »

Elle la regarda avec tendresse avant de rajouter sur un ton de malice :

« Mais moi à ton âge je faisais déjà hurler de plaisir mes amants ! Alors que toi, tu as toute ta vertu... »

Rougissant, la blonde aux yeux chocolat leva les bras pour que sa nourrice lui enlève sa robe de journée. À la place, elle enfila une robe turquoise en satin avec des fleurs argentées sur le bustier.

Mirajane, quant à elle, portait une robe couleur vert d'eau en lin sans motif particulier.

Chez les Heartfilia, le bleu était de rigueur pour les vêtements alors que les Dragnir portaient des vêtements aux couleurs chaudes, telles que le rouge ou l'orange.

Il était ainsi facile de savoir qui appartenait à telle ou telle famille…

**OoO**

Natsu n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire la fête avec ses amis. Habillé d'un somptueux costume rouge pâle pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse des Heartfilia, il observa ses deux amis, visiblement plus enthousiastes que lui.

Grey avait le même âge que l'héritier, il était son confident et son cousin, même si parfois ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se battre. Grey était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, généralement en bataille, quoique pas assez pour donner l'impression qu'ils ne sont jamais coiffés. Ses yeux sont bleu foncé, une couleur qui s'accordait à la perfection avec ses cheveux ainsi qu'avec son teint très légèrement bronzé. On le surnommait le bloc de glace à cause de sa peau glaciale et de son caractère parfois froid.

Quand à Gajeel, Natsu le connaissait depuis l'adolescence. Il était aussi son confident, bien qu'il ne soit pas de très bon conseil. Gajeel était un homme très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épis, qui sont habituellement gardé lissés vers l'arrière, révélant son front, ses yeux rouges avec des pupilles fendues noires, et pas de sourcils visibles. Il était marié depuis deux ans avec une dénommé Levy, qui travaillait dans une librairie.

Natsu ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'ils n'étaient pas là. Le nombre de fois où ils avaient tous les trois provoqué Luxus, le cousin de Lucy Heartfilia, ne restait pas sur les doigts d'une main, et seul, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti.

Le glaçon -comme il le surnommait affectueusement- lui donna un loup rouge aux dorures représentait des lierres.

« Pourquoi du rouge ?

-Il ne restait plus que celui là ! » rit le brun.

Gajeel sourit avant de mettre le sien, gris et noir avec un nez très pointu :

« De quoi j'ai l'air ?

-Je trouve que tu ressembles à un crétin sans aucun goût vestimentaire. » rigola Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Grey mit le sien, qui était bleu foncé avec des dorures, le masque ressemblait à un loup mais le haut du coté gauche remontait et ainsi cachait sa cicatrice. Gajeel sourit avant de déclarer :

« Je pense que nous sommes prêts pour notre petite sortie chez ces bourges de Heartfilia.

-Messieurs, la soirée peut commencer ! » s'exclama Grey.

**OoO**

« Votre majesté, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Votre cousin, seigneur Sting va épouser la jeune Lucy Heartfilia ! »

Le prince Mistgun se tourna vers Hughes qui souriait de toutes ses dents suite à cette annonce. Voyant que le prince ne semblait pas très heureux de la nouvelle, Hughes afficha un air surpris. Le souverain s'expliqua :

-J'aurais espéré un mariage entre les héritiers Dragnir et Heartfilia pour mettre fin au querelles entre les deux familles ! Ce n'est plus possible comme ça ! »

Comprenant que le prince aux cheveux bleu foncé n'était pas de bonne humeur, le jeune homme aux yeux jaune ne dit plus rien et se contenta d'observer. Le souverain lui demanda finalement :

« Envoie un message à Rogue pour qu'il me donne des explications ! Il doit sûrement connaître les intentions de Sting. C'est son frère après tout...

-J'y vais de ce pas votre majesté ! »

À peine Hugues parti, Mistgun soupira puis regarda par la fenêtre la belle Magnolia.

**OoO**

Jubia Loxer fixait avec un grand sourire ses cousines Biska, Wendy, Éclair et Lucy. Cette dernière allait bientôt annoncer ses fiançailles avec Sting, le cousin du prince. Toutes savaient que Lucy serait celle qui aurait le meilleur mariage. Biska était déjà mariée, étant la plus âgée des cousines, et Wendy, qui était la plus jeune, n'était pas fiancée et n'avait aucun prétendant en vue. Éclair, quant à elle, devait épouser un homme du nom de Dranbalt.

Toutes étaient ravies pour Lucy, après tout, grâce à ce mariage avec un membre de la famille royale, elle aurait une chance d'accéder au trône ! Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas s'en réjouir…

La jeune Wendy lui demanda alors d'un air innocent :

« Lucy... Tout va bien ?

-Non tout ne va pas bien ! Je me retrouve fiancée à ce Sting alors que je ne le connais même pas ! Pourquoi avec lui… Je n'ai même pas pu faire ce que je voulais, ce dont je rêvais avant de me marier ! »

Sa cousine aux cheveux bleu clair lui sourit avant d'avouer :

« Jubia trouve que Lucy a de la chance de savoir qui elle va épouser ! Pour ma part, mes parents me disent d'attendre un peu...

-Tu as de la chance de connaître son nom, dit gentiment Biska. Regarde, moi, je ne connaissais pas Arzak, même s'il est vrai que maintenant nous nous aimons plus que quiconque à Magnolia.

-Tu as juste eu de la chance ! Regarde Éclair ! Elle et son futur époux se parlent à peine. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns leva les yeux aux ciels avant de retourner à sa contemplation d'un tableau représentant un Phénix. Soupirant, la blonde mit son loup bleu clair aux dorures en forme de lierre. Ses cousines firent de même puis elles descendirent gracieusement les marches d'escalier vers la piste.

Tous les invités les regardaient. Lucy avança et de loin elle vit son père, Jude, qui discutait avec un magnifique jeune homme musclé et mince, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds hérissés, et des yeux bleu-violet. Il avait une cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Il portait une veste bleue dont les bords étaient couverts par de la fourrure grise sur un haut clair, un pantalon couleur crème et enfin des bottes noires. Un membre de la famille royale, vu la couleur des ses vêtements et son allure. Cependant, il ne portait pas de masque.

Biska lui sourit avant de murmurer :

« C'est Sting Eucliff, ton fiancé ! »

Lucy haussa les sourcils, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à sa cousine mais son père l'appela :

« Lucy ! Viens ici !

La blonde se pressa de rejoindre les deux hommes, s'efforçant de paraître souriante. Elle s'inclina :

« Lucy Heartfilia, enchantée.

-Sting Eucliff, enchanté mademoiselle. »

Il lui prit la main puis la baisa, et la jeune héritière se laissa faire, toujours souriante. Jude se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'une voix froide.

« J'ai choisi messire Eucliff ici présent comme ton futur mari, ma chère fille.

-Je vous en remercie père, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire un aussi merveilleux choix.

-Bien, jeunes gens, je vais devoir vous laisser. Profitez bien de cette soirée pour faire plus ample connaissance avant le mariage.

Il s'éloigna et Lucy se retrouva seule avec Sting. Ce dernier la regarda un moment sans intérêt avant de se mettre à lui poser des questions :

-Vous voulez combien d'enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas... Qu'importe. »

Lucy était surprise de cette question si soudaine.

« Bien, êtes-vous apte à engendrer un enfant mâle ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Je pense oui... »

Le regard du blond changea et devint... animal :

« Je veux quatre enfants maximum : trois garçons et une fille. Comme vous le savez, mon cousin le prince n'a pas d'héritier et s'il lui arrive un tragique accident, je prendrai sa place, car je suis l'aîné, vous comprenez ? Je ne veux donc pas épouser une femme mais une reine, et étant donné que vous êtes une héritière plus que correcte, de bonne famille et pas trop moche, je vous ai choisie. »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de la blonde et murmura :

« Il paraît que je suis un très bon amant... Enfin vous verrez cela une fois notre mariage consommé. »

Sting lui sourit avant de lui prendre le bras et de discuter de tout et de rien. Mais Lucy ne comprenait pas son comportement, d'abord froid puis jovial... Et puis toutes ces questions… Son futur mari ne la rassurait pas vraiment…

**OoO**

Natsu, Grey, Gajeel pénétrèrent avec plusieurs amis dans l'immense demeure des Heartfilia. Kana, la grande sœur de Natsu, partit chercher du vin et fut suivi par Bacchus, son petit-ami du moment. Ils devaient être une bonne vingtaine de Dragnir, occupant la piste de danse, alors que les Heartfilia ne faisaient que discuter.

Grey, qui semblait avoir repéré une jolie jeune femme, s'était rapidement éloigné, parti à la « chasse ».

Gajeel dansait avec sa femme, une jeune femme de petite taille pour son âge, complexée par sa petite poitrine, ce que Natsu avait pu remarquer. Elle possédait une tignasse bleue ondulée coiffée d'un bandeau orangé et d'une petite fleur rose. Ses grands yeux couleur noisette étaient parfois cachés par des lunettes de lecture rouges. Elle portait une robe orange pâle en coton et un masque blanc et bleu clair avec en forme de bec.

Natsu cherchait Lisana mais il ne la trouva pas, au milieu de toutes ces personnes masquées.. Soupirant, il décida de rentrer, déçu. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la remarqua. Une jeune femme magnifique, certainement la plus belle créature qu'il avait été donné de voir au jeune Dragnir. Ses cheveux mi-longs de couleur blonde, des yeux marron brillants sous le masque. Une peau semblable à de la porcelaine, un sourire pour lequel on serait prêt à tuer. Une poitrine généreuse et une taille de guêpe. Une robe en satin couleur lilas décorée de dorures sur le bustier, mettant en valeur sa poitrine.

Il la trouvait encore plus belle que Lisana. S'approchant d'elle, il ne remarqua pas Luxus, le cousin et le grand frère de Wendy, qui se tenait près d'elle à discuter. Le blond partit peu de temps après, laissant la jeune femme seule et Natsu en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

Lucy le regarda et croisa ses prunelles. Natsu s'immobilisa sous son regard, et là le temps s'arrêta pour les deux héritiers, le monde avait disparu autour d'eux.

La jeune Heartfilia ne savait pas comment décrire l'homme face à elle. Des mots comme splendide, sublime, éclatant, beau lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais ils ne semblaient pas suffire pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait... Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, fin mais assez musclé. Il avait des cheveux en pics de couleur rose. Il portait un costume rouge en velours, des chaussures en cuir noir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il portait une écharpe blanche alors qu'ils étaient en été, et ce détail l'amusa légèrement.

Finalement le rose marmonna :

« Bonsoir...

-Bonsoir. »

Ils se sourirent, puis il tendit sa main vers elle, lui demandant de façon un peu abrupte :

« Tu danses ? »

La blonde, pas habituée à ce qu'on la tutoya ainsi, haussa un sourcil puis prit sa main. Elle enleva son masque et le posa sur un guéridon et Natsu en fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de commencer à danser, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Les invités les observèrent avant de reconnaître le danseur. Sachant qu'il était le fil d'Ignir, ils murmurèrent :

« C'est Natsu Dragnir !

-Mais oui c'est lui...

-Comment est-il entré ce sale gosse !? »

Ses deux amis, qui n'étaient pas loi, avaient entendu ces remarques et virent alors leur ami danser avec la jeune Heartfilia.

« _Quel idiot... _» pensa Grey tout en regardant alternativement sa proie de la soirée, la jolie Jubia.

Mais personne ne remarqua les deux héritiers en train de s'embrasser timidement au milieu de tous les danseurs. La chanson se termina, les danseurs s'éparpillèrent et là, tout le monde les vit. Le cousin du rose se dépêcha de rejoindre Natsu et prit son bras. Il regarda froidement Lucy puis emmena Natsu -qui se débattait comme un lion- dans une autre pièce, suivi de près par Gajeel.

La blonde, surprise par ce comportement ainsi que par celui des invités, alla vers sa nourrice et lui demanda :

« Mira, qui était ce jeune homme ?

La jeune femme lui répondit sur un ton de pitié :

« Natsu Dragnir. »

L'héritière porta ses mais à ses lèvres, se retenant de hurler. Elle avait dansé avec lui et venait de tomber amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse d'un Dragnir. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu leur baiser. Elle soupira de soulagement à cette pensée. Elle aurait une excuse si on lui demandait pourquoi elle dansait avec lui, elle dirait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle porta une main à son front et s'appuya contre le mur, dévastée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Mirajane la prit dans ses bras et de loin elle put voir le cousin de la blonde chercher les intrus.

**OoO**

Grey secouait Natsu tout en lui criant dessus :

« T'es malade ! Danser avec la Heartfilia, OK, ça passe encore. Mais sans ton masque et devant tout le monde, NON ! Tu imagines ton père ? Et ta sœur ? Leurs réactions ?! Surtout que maintenant, grâce à toi, notre couverture est morte...

Gajeel soupira et déclara :

-On devrait partir. Maintenant.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir ! Et je ne connais même pas son prénom ! protesta Natsu, ne comprenant pas la réaction disproportionnée -à ses yeux- de Grey.

-T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?! s'énerva finalement Grey. C'est Lucy Heartfilia, l'héritière du clan Heartfilia et la fiancée de Sting Eucliff, le cousin du prince ! »

* * *

Voila pour l'acte un ! J'espère que cela vous à plu et donnez moi vos impression.

Bonne vacance !


	2. Acte 2

Rien de n'est à moi à part le contexte. Je vous remercie de lire et on se voit en bas pour les review anonymes. Encore merci à ma bêta : Lulu Tsubasa Kirinkai.

Enjoy~!

* * *

_Chute._

La fête fut écourtée suite cet incident avec Natsu Dragnir, et Jude incita les invités à partir. Tout le monde avait félicité Lucy et Sting pour leur mariage. Ce dernier, après avoir dit au revoir à sa fiancée, quitta la demeure Hearfilia.

Après ça, la blonde alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle enleva sa robe de soirée d'un geste tranquille mais sa tête bouillonnait de pensées, liées à un seul nom : Natsu Dragnir. Après avoir passé sa robe de chambre, elle s'accouda au garde-corps de son balcon, admirant les étoiles.

Sa mère lui avait appris à reconnaître chaque constellation, comme le Verseau, le Lion, le Cancer, la plupart d'entre elles liées aux signes astrologiques. Elle les connaissait presque toutes, et se plaisait vraiment à les admirer. De cette façon, Lucy avait l'impression de sentir sa mère à ses cotés, lui désignant du doigt telle ou telle étoile, lui révélant son nom et son histoire. Toutes deux étaient vraiment proches. Quand Layla Heartfilia mourut, sa fille eut un chagrin incommensurable, et passa une longue période de déprime. Déprime encore plus accentuée par le fait que sa relation déjà difficile avec son père empira car celui-ci se plongeait dans son travail, laissant sa fille seule de longues journées en compagnie de Mirajane.

L'héritière en voulait beaucoup à Jude de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle, de ne la voir que comme un mariage intéressant et non pas comme un véritable membre de sa famille.

Lucy se posait actuellement de nombreuses questions. Son mariage avec Sting lui faisait peur. Le jeune homme lui paraissait instable et ses intentions ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Il semblait orgueilleux, très sûr de lui elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. De plus la blonde voulait voir le monde, apprendre de nombreuse chose avant de se marier ! Cependant, ce mariage bloquait tout. Elle était désormais coincée ici. Une solution lui vint en tête : la fuite.

Partir.

Mais où ?

Lucy réfléchit peu de temps avant d'abandonner, trouvant finalement l'idée stupide.

Elle pensa alors à Natsu. Comment avait-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un Dragnir et, de surcroît, de l'héritier direct ! Leur danse lui avait fait oublier ses problèmes, elle se sentait si bien, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et que ce moment dure éternellement…

La blonde posa ses mains sur ses lèvres en repensant à son baiser avec l'héritier d'Ignir. Son premier... Secouant la tête, elle décida de ne plus penser au rose. Après tout, elle était fiancée maintenant, n'est-ce pas… ?

Une voix familière la sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

« Hey, Luce ! »

Croyant rêver, elle cligna des yeux et regarda en bas.

C'était bien Natsu sous son balcon... Comment avait-il réussi à passer au-dessus du mur d'enceinte de six mètres de haut ?! Elle haussa un sourcil. Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Que fais-tu ici ? Les Dragnir n'ont pas à ven... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je t'interdis d'escalader ce mur ! »

Le rose escaladait tranquillement grâce au lierre qui poussait sur la façade, ignorant les remontrances de Lucy. En une minute, il se retrouva tout sourire à côté de la jeune fille.

Se grattant la tête il déclara :

« Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti aussi vite tout à l'heure ! Grey, mon cousin, nous a empêchés de faire connaissance et j'aurais aimé te demander ton nom, mais Grey le savait déjà… »

La jeune Heartfilia ne savait que faire. Le pousser pour qu'il tombe du deuxième étage ? Il risquait d'avoir mal. Appeler Luxus à l'aide en criant ? Dans ce cas, ça risquerait de chauffer pour le jeune Dragnir…

« Luce ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil à l'entente du surnom mais ne releva pas.

« Oui... mais... heu... Pourquoi viens-tu alors que nous sommes ennemis ?

-Mais enfin Lucy tu n'es pas mon ennemie, protesta Natsu. »

Et il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, devant lequel la fille de Jude se sentait fondre. Elle insista cependant.

« Tu es au courant que si un membre de ma famille te voit ici tu risques de nombreux ennuis ?

-M'en fiche ! »

Lucy laissa tomber avec un soupir. Natsu décida de débuter une conversation.

« C'était qui le mec blond de la famille royale... Il me dit quelque chose.

-C'est mon fiancé. Sting Eucliff.

-Je me souviens ! C'est le cousin de Grey ! »

La blonde se sentit perdue… Un membre de la famille Dragnir, cousin d'un de la famille royale ?

-… Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas bien…

-La mère de Grey, Mika est la sœur de ma mère. Le père de Grey, Silver, est le grand frère du père de Sting. Sauf qu'ils ne veulent pas du trône. Grey a un grand frère mais d'une mère différente, Ul qui est aujourd'hui décédée, et Silver s'est remarié avec Mika.

-Je comprends mieux ! »

Le rose fixa Lucy, ce qui la fit rougir.

Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien. Natsu lui parla du fait que lui et Kana avaient été adoptés à la naissance, et que, même si Kana est son aînée, elle ne prendrait pas la tête du clan car elle ne voulait que s'amuser.

« Ta sœur a l'air géniale !

-On peut dire ça comme ça mais elle adore se mêler des affaires des autres... soupira Natsu.

-Mes cousines aussi sont un peu comme ça..., admit Lucy.

-Elles sont du côté de ton père où de ta mère ?

-Toutes de ma mère. Et elles ne sont pas sœurs. Luxus est le frère aîné de Wendy et depuis la mort de leurs parents, c'est lui qui s'occupe d'elle. »

Natsu hocha la tête, et tous deux continuèrent de discuter dans voir le temps passer.

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Lucy en riant.

-Ouais je te jure et Levy, sa femme, lui en a voulu pendant un moment ! »

Ils rirent en chœur. Lucy passait vraiment un merveilleux moment avec son nouvel ami. Natsu fronça soudainement les sourcils. La blonde, surprise par son attitude, lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quelqu'un vient. »

La voix du nouvel arrivant semblait rauque :

« Lucy ? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

La Heartfilia paniqua :

« C'est Luxus ! Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit ici ! »

Dans une volonté de cacher Natsu, elle le poussa et le jeune homme tomba la tête la première dans les rosiers avec un « Ouch ! » sonore.

Elle murmura :

« Désolée…

-Ch'est pas grhave. » lui répondit une voix où perçait une certaine douleur.

Lucy courut vers son lit et s'allongea, prétendant dormir. Luxus entra et la vit. Le blond se gratta la tête en murmurant

« J'ai du abuser sur le vin... »

Il referma la porte et la Heartfilia soupira de soulagement avant de retourner sur le balcon. Natsu se trouvait juste en dessous, souriant. Elle sourit à son tour. Il lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir puis se détourna.

Lucy savait qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt.

Et elle avait vraiment hâte.

**OoO**

Natsu rentra chez lui et comme d'habitude les Dragnir s'amusaient, ce que l'on pouvait facilement deviner aux cris et aux rires que l'on entendait à travers la porte. Porte que Natsu défonça comme à son habitude :

« Salut les nazes ! »

Aussitôt sa sœur lui cria :

« Mon p'tit préféré ! Viens voir ta grande sœur ! »

Kana se trouvait sur un divan avec à sa gauche Bacchus et à sa droite un homme nommé Macao, tous les trois buvaient. Plus loin, ses deux cousins, Grey et Léon discutaient tout les deux, sous les yeux observateurs de Sherria.

Leon Bastia était un jeune homme avec un corps musclé, ses cheveux étaient bleu clair et ses yeux bleu foncé. Il portait un haut rouge et un manteau blanc de fourrure. Il portait également un pantalon avec des motifs en losange.

Sherria était une mignonne jeune fille qui ressemble à sa cousine Sherry. Elle avait les yeux bleu foncé, ses cheveux roses écarlates étaient attachés en deux courtes couettes avec des arcs orangés. Elle portait une longue robe au bustier jaune avec un centre bleu foncé. Elle portait également des brassards à volants avec des rubans orange noués autour de ses bras ainsi que des ballerine oranges.

Roméo, le fils de Macao et serviteur de Natsu, discutait avec Eave, le serviteur de Kana. Les autres personnes étaient des enfants de parents ayant juré fidélité au clan.

Natsu sourit et répondit à sa grande sœur :

« Tu sens l'alcool d'ici ! J'vais voir Grey d'abord. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Léon lui lança un regard intrigué mais en voyant le regard de son frère, il décida de s'éloigner et remarqua Sherria.

Grey lui sourit :

« Alors ? Ton rendez-vous avec Lisana ? »

Le rose écarquilla les yeux. Il avait totalement oublié la blanche ! Alors qu'il partait de la fête, il l'avait croisée, et cette dernière lui avait proposé de passer chez elle…

Et il avait totalement oublié.

Le brun soupira :

« Me dis pas que tu as raté ta chance ? Tu étais où ? Tu es parti à vingt-trois heures et il est quatre heures du matin. »

Natsu se gratta la nuque... que dire à son ami ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. car Il aurait bien fini par le savoir un jour. Autant lui dire la vérité...

« J'étais chez Lucy.

-Lucy… Attends, Lucy comme Lucy Heartfilia ? Tu es sérieux ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais la revoir !

-Je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir.

-Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu ne la verras plus !

-Non. »

Fullbuster lui prit les épaules, un air sérieux plaqué sur son visage.

« Pense aux conséquences ! Si tu te fais surprendre chez elle, tu risques de te faire capturer !

-Mais toi, tu as bien séduit la cousine de Luce à la fête.

-Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Viens avec moi, tout de suite. »

Grey prit la direction d'une des salles principales du clan, une que Natsu appréciait particulièrement : la salle des portraits.

La coutume était que chaque nouveau dirigeant des Dragnir ait un portrait peint sur un tableau pour que l'on ne les oublie pas malgré le temps qui passe. Les murs rouges étaient donc recouvert de tableaux tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

Grey se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'arrêta devant un tableau en particulier. Il représentait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il portait une toge rouge enroulée autour d'une robe aux bordures dorées. Il avait des cheveux et yeux et de la même couleur sombre. On pouvait apercevoir un médaillon autour de son cou en forme de cercle.

« Natsu, tu sais qui est cet homme ?

-Non...

-Son nom est Zeleph. Il est le premier dirigeant du clan Dragnir et le plus infâme. Il s'était marié avec une femme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Mavis Vermillion. Elle était âgée de seulement treize ans alors que lui en avait vingt. Mavis fut certainement la plus sympathique et intelligente femme que le clan Drangnir eut. Mais Zeleph voulait absolument un héritier. Malheureusement, elle ne faisait que des fausses couches. Finalement, elle réussit à mettre au monde un garçon. Cependant, elle mourut le lendemain. »

Natsu ne comprenait pas ce que sa relation avec Lucy avait à voir avec celle de Zeleph et Mavis. Grey continua son histoire :

« Zeleph n'aimait pas Mavis. Il en aimait une autre, une femme déjà promise, et quand Mavis mourut, elle déclara que si l'un de ses héritiers tombait amoureux d'une femme promise et que ces sentiments était réciproque, ils subiraient une fin encore plus affreuse que la sienne.

-Tu m'as emmené ici pour me parler d'une malédiction aussi stupide ? »

Natsu fronça les sourcils avant de rajouter à voix basse.

« Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux de Luce…

-Je te donne juste un conseil mon pote, ne va plus la voir. Tu risques de tomber amoureux d'elle !

-C'est un problème ?

-Tu t'en rends pas compte, mais oui. N'y va plus. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Lucy. Elle est déjà fiancée avec un héritier du trône, alors abandonne. Des Lucy, y en a partout.

-Luce est unique ! , protesta Natsu. »

Grey soupira.

« Natsu, va te coucher. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil »

Natsu retourna dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de Grey. Le rose sauta sur son lit mais de façon à éviter un chat de couleur bleu qui dormait sur un cousin. Le chat se réveilla puis alla vers lui. L'animal comprit que son maître n'allait pas bien, et alla se frotter contre lui. Natsu décida de se confier au petit chat :

« Happy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne comprends pas… Je ressens des choses qui me sont à la fois nouvelles et familières… Quand j'ai rencontré Lisana, j'ai ressenti la même chose qu'avec Lucy ! Mais c'était quand même différent. Par exemple, quand je reviens d'un rendez-vous avec Lisana, je me sens vraiment bien ! Mais là, depuis que j'ai quitté Luce, je me sens tellement seul… »

Le jeune Dragnir soupira.

« Et je ne peux même pas en parler à Grey… Je peux seulement te le dire à toi Happy. Tu comprends ? »

Le chat miaula. Natsu sourit :

« Je savais que tu me comprendrais ! »

Le jeune homme s'étira avant de caresser affectueusement la tête de l'animal.

« Je me couche. Bonne nuit Happy ! »

Il éteignit la bougie et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, la ville s'éveilla sur une note plus joyeuse que d'habitude. La nouvelle des fiançailles de Lucy Heartfilia et Sting Eucliff avait déjà fait le tour. Heureusement Jude avait réussi à cacher le fait que des invités indésirables s'étaient incrustés à la fête.

Quant à Lucy, elle ne supportait pas que tout Magnolia soit déjà au courant de ses fiançailles !

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire après tout ? Annuler le mariage ? Quelle idiote faisait-elle ! Dès qu'elle serait enceinte, Luxus prendrait la tête du clan et se marierait de façon à procréer un héritier digne des Heartfilia.

Quelque part, la blonde aurait aimé être à la place de son cousin. Il pouvait plus librement choisir son futur, son épouse, et serait à la tête du clan ! La blonde lui en voulait presque d'être né garçon.

Elle pensa alors à Natsu, si sa sœur Kana n'avait pas refusé la place de successeur, son ami serait libre...

« Lucy ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Mirajane lui sourit, tout en lui coiffant les cheveux.

« Oui...

-Je disais que Sting venait passer le week-end ici. Tu auras tout ton temps pour faire connaissance avec lui.

-Mira, il me fait peur. J'ai peur de la façon dons il me parle, sa façon de me regarder, son sourire. Peut-être qu'il a bon fond… Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va me dévorer toute crue !

-Tu te fais des idées ! »

Mirajane se mit à rire avant d'ajouter.

« Mais sache que s'il te touche ou te fait du mal, Luxus se fera le plaisir de lui refaire le portrait. »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire en se rappelant à quel point le blond était sur-protecteur avec les femmes du clan. Son valet, Fried, avait du mal avec les femmes et c'était amusant de voir la façon dont il s'éloignait d'elles.

Mira lui racontait ses déboires avec les hommes, alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, c'est Erza je viens vous prévenir que messire Sting est arrivé.

-Dites-lui que j'arrive. »

Lucy se leva tandis que Mirajane lui sourit tout en admirant la robe en lin bleu pâle qui couvrait les formes de la blonde. La jeune Heartfilia ouvrit la porte menant au couloir et derrière celle-ci se trouvait Erza Scarlett.

Erza était une jeune femme de grande taille, jolie et aux cheveux longs de couleur rouge écarlate, descendant jusques dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur marron. Elle portait la plupart du temps des vêtements d'homme de couleur bleu. Elle était mariée à Gerald Fernandez, le valet de Wendy.

La rouge aimait beaucoup Lucy et était prête à la protéger au péril de sa vie. Elle lui sourit :

« Ravie de vous voir mademoiselle.

-Moi aussi. »

Elles descendirent toutes les deux pour ensuite atteindre le salon. La pièce sentait la rose. Les canapés bleus s'alignaient de façon à ce que les occupants puissant discuter aisément. Cependant, un unique fauteuil occupait le centre.

Le fauteuil de son père.

La pièce était très lumineuse, et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les murs bleu paon et le marbre blanc.

Bien qu'elle soit très belle, Lucy n'appréciait pas cette pièce.

Sur un des canapés, Sting, les mains derrière la tête, l'air nonchalant, regardait sa fiancée avec un sourire de prédateur. Luxus lui lança un regard noir et l'autre blond lui répondit d'un sourire provocateur.

Erza, voyant le malaise de Lucy, l'encouragea du regard. L'héritière reprit contenance, se força à sourire, puis déclara :

« Messire Sting, mon cher cousin. »

Sting se leva et s'avança vers la jeune Heartfilia. Il lui prit sa main et la baisa :

« Ravie de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Messire. »

Mais en réalité Lucy était terrifiée.

**OoO**

Gajeel embrassait sa femme tandis que celle-ci passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Grey soupira, il les trouvait tellement… _niais_. Il se souvint du Gajeel qui passait son temps à se battre... Grâce à cette Levy, le jeune homme avait totalement changé.

Le brun attendait dans la salle à manger son meilleur ami, Natsu, qui n'arrivait pas d'ailleurs...

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé aussi sèchement à son cousin, même si sur le moment, cela lui avait semblé nécessaire pour faire passer le message. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait demandé à ce qu'on prépare un petit-déjeuner fabuleux pour le rose.

Commençant à en avoir marre de supporter la compagnie d'un couple, Fulbuster se leva de sa chaise et décida d'aller chercher son meilleur ami dans sa chambre.

Il ouvra la porte. Et se figea.

Les draps du lit étaient défaits, son seul occupant était un chat bleu faisant sa toilette matinale.

Et la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Grey leva les yeux au plafond.

« Me dîtes pas que cette allumette m'a fait une fugue... »

* * *

Encore merci d'avoir lue l'acte 2.

Je vais maintenant répondre au review anonyme..

.

.

Vicky : Je trouve le Nalu mignon, et le titre m'est venue en pleine nuit ! Personnellement je ne sais pas comment va se finir mon histoire. Ravie que tu la trouve original. J'espère te revoir !

astro : Merci ! Amuse toi bien durant cette courte période appelé vacance d'été.

zoe : Tu es démasqué ! Désolé mais pour Grey je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Il n'a pas eut le coup de foudre.

Merci à tous et à toutes !


End file.
